The Sweetness Moment SIDE STORY
by siciut
Summary: Bilang cinta itu tak sesulit kelihatannya. Tinggal katakan didepan orang yang kau cintai, "Mau jadi kekasihku?" Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun . BoysLove . This SIDE STORY From The Sweetness Moment


This Present By shclyod_

The Sweetness Moment

Side Story

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

BoysLove

Romance – Fluff

T

.

.

.

 **Note** : setelah kemarin _Point of View_ dari ByunB. Yang ini Ceyenya. Happy reading aja lah yaa.

.

.

.

Cinta itu seperti lubang

Yang jika kau tak hati-hati

Bisa menenggelamkanmu hingga ke dasar

Chanyeol, memiliki pemikiran itu tentang _cintanya._

 _._

 _._

Lelaki tinggi itu sedang menaiki sebuah tangga lipat, mengulurkan lengan panjangnya untuk menyusun buku-buku dirak teratas secara perlahan. Membosankan. Ya, apa bagusnya bekerja di sebuah toko buku yang gajinya tak begitu banyak. Hei, lihatlah! Chanyeol tampan. Ia pintar memainkan berbagai macam alat musik. Dia juga terampil dalam memasak. Jadi apa lagi yang dicari para perusahaan besar selain wajah rupawan dan mempunyai _skill_ yang mumpuni?

Ya, ya, benar. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini. Tapi Ia mengurungkan niat itu karena sesuatu. Karena seseorang lebih tepatnya. Lelaki mungil yang-

BRUKK! -meringis kesakitan di bawah sana. _Byun Baekhyun._

Chanyeol terburu menuruni tangga lipat itu. Ia tak sengaja, sungguh. Karena lelaki mungil itu ingin melintas, tangan Chanyeol seketika gemetar dan buku yang berada digenggamannya tiba-tiba meluncur jatuh bak daun gugur dan menimpa kepala Baekhyun dengan indahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak-" Chanyeol khawatir, gugup dan bingung. Belum selesai berucap, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah.

' _Tapi salah siapa juga yang melintas secara tiba-tiba. Aku jadi terkejut dan refleks menjatuhkan buku ini'_ Dalam hati Chanyeol bersungut-sungut sambil memungut buku yang terjatuh. Membela dirinya sendiri, perasaan bersalahnya lenyap secepat datangnya, sudah kukatakan bukan _lelaki mungil itu ingin melintas._ Sifat Chanyeol memang selalu begitu, ego adalah yang terdepan.

.

.

Bilang cinta itu tak sesulit kelihatannya. Tinggal katakan didepan orang yang kau cintai, " _Mau jadi kekasihku?"_. Kemungkinan pertama, kalau Ia mencintaimu juga, Yes pasti didepan mata. Kemungkinan kedua, Ia bimbang dan akan mengatakan " _Kita belum terlalu dekat. Bagaimana dengan berteman?"_. Dan kemungkinan paling menyedihkan adalah Ia menolakmu mentah-mentah dan mengatakan sudah memiliki kekasih yang lebih mapan.

Dan Chanyeol tahu benar bahwa Yes pasti akan ada dihadapan wajah idiotnya kalau Ia benar menembak Byun Baekhyun. _Seharusnya_. Tapi melihat dirinya yang sekarang sudah setampan ini, Chanyeol jadi ragu apa Baekhyun bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Alhasil hanya helaan napas lelah yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

.

.

"Oppa!"

Ah, kenapa gadis-gadis tak bisa sehari saja membuatnya damai. Ia lelah dan ingin pulang. Kencan buta harus di liburkan hari ini.

"Yak!" Chanyeol berbalik dengan helaan napas yang menyertai. Dan diameter matanya melebar seketika. Terkejut.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau kembali?"

"Tadi pagi. Oppa ayo kita minum kopi. Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada Oppa. PEN-TING! _Kajja."_

Gadis itu dengan seenaknya menarik Chanyeol yang hanya bisa pasrah. Ia lelah sekarang, apa Tuhan tak bisa perduli sedikit saja. Ia ingin tidur diranjangnya yang empuk dan memimpikan Baekhyunnya hingga _mimpi basah._

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, cafè di seberang toko buku tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Duduk dengan dua cangkir kopi dan satu buah _strawberry shortcake_ berukuran sedang yang sedang dilahap nikmat oleh gadis itu. Sendirian. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya melayangkan tatapan aneh pada gadis dihadapannya. ' _Dia lapar atau bagaimana?_ '

Gadis itu meminum kopinya dengan rakus setelah kue itu habis. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus jejak krim kopi diwajah cantik gadis itu. Park Sooyoung, _adik perempuannya._ Yang malah menyengir seperti orang bodoh setelah Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali. Tak tahu saja mereka, ada sosok yang hampir hangus terbakar dibelakang sana. Yang tiba-tiba langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Oh Oppa. Siapa Oppa manis itu?" Sooyoung tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan menunjukkan jarinya ke luar jendela. Chanyeol beralih melihat apa yang ditunjuk adiknya.

Disana, Ia melihat lelaki mungil itu sedang menoleh kekanan dan kiri untuk menyeberang jalan. Dia Byun Baekhyun. Terselip rasa khawatir di benak Chanyeol kalau-kalau Baekhyun salah paham kepadanya.

"Aku ingin ikut Oppa kerja disana. Di toko buku itu."

Chanyeol terkesiap. _Jadi ini hal penting yang ingin dikatakannya?_

"Tidak! Kau sangat merepotkan dan ceroboh." Dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menolaknya.

"Ah, ayolah Oppa. Aku sudah besar. Lagipula Jeong _Ahjjusi_ -sahabat ayah mereka. Pemilik toko buku tempat Chanyeol bekerja-mengijinkannya. Ya, ya? Boleh ya?"

"Tidak Joy. Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

Joy terus membujuk Chanyeol yang juga terus menolak. Mengatakan akan menjadi anak baik dan tak macam-macam. Dan Chanyeol bukan orang dungu yang tak tahu bagaimana sifat adiknya.

"Aku akan bantu Oppa dengan Oppa Byun itu. Bagaimana?" Joy melancarkan aksi terakhirnya sambil menatap Chanyeol serius.

' _Aku pikir itu tidak buruk.'_ Dan Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Oke, _call."_

" _Assa!_ " Joy akhirnya berhasil dan tak ada alasan untuk tak bersorak gembira.

"Tapi darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Joy hanya terdiam sambil nyengir kuda. Tak ingin menjawab rasa penasaran Chanyeol.

.

.

"Selamat pagi. Aku Park Sooyoung. Kalian bisa memanggilku Joy. Mohon bimbingannya."

Chanyeol tak memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang menyapa seluruh karyawan toko. Matanya hanya terfokus pada Byun Baekhyun di ujung rak sana. Tatapan lelaki mungil itu sangat datar. Ia tak bisa membaca ekspresi itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Joy menuju belakang toko.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun" Kata Chanyeol sambil berbisik pada Joy.

"Aku tahu. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jawab gadis itu santai.

"Ambil salah satu buku dan terserah apapun alasanmu bawa dia ke ruangan Jeong _Ahjussi._ Aku akan menembaknya sekarang, oke?"

Joy menatap kesal kakaknya. Kenapa harus Ia yang mengarang cerita. Mencoba protes, dan Chanyeol berhasil memotong cepat perkataan adiknya.

"Siapa yang ingin menawarkan diri terlebih dahulu?"

Dan Joy mau tak mau harus menurutinya. Menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok merapikan rak.

"Baekhyun Oppa?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Joy yang tiba-tiba berjongkok disebelahnya. Menatapnya aneh dan Joy berusaha tak menanggapi itu.

"Aku butuh bantuan. Chanyeol Oppa tidak ada disini. Jadi apa Baekhyun Oppa bisa membantu?"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Joy langsung mengambil asal buku dirak itu dan menunjukkan pada Baekhyun.

"Apa aku bisa membawa pulang buku ini? Aku menyukainya."

"Tidak bisa. Itu untuk dijual. Kita bisa terkena denda kalau ketahuan." Joy tahu ini, dia tak bodoh. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung jadi lanjutkan saja.

"Itu sebabnya aku minta tolong Baekhyun Oppa. Karena aku masih baru, bisakah Oppa meminta izin kepada Jeong _Sajangnim_?"

"Baca disini jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Tidak ada izin untuk membawa buku yang dijual keluar dari area penjualan." Joy mulai panik. Baekhyun berdiri dari jongkoknya dan meninggalkan Joy yang merutuk karena rencananya yang gagal. Rencana bodoh karena Chanyeol yang bodoh.

.

.

Chanyeol membuat Joy kesal lagi. Laki-laki itu memerintahnya membawa Baekhyun pergi ke kedai _ice cream_ didekat rumah mereka. Mengatakan bahwa nanti kalau sudah selesai Joy bisa menelponnya untuk menjemput. Rencananya Chanyeol akan menjemput menggunakan mobil jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk menolak tumpangan darinya karena hari yang sudah malam dan jarak rumah Baekhyun yang jauh.

Dan benar saja, setelah Joy berbasa-basi ingin berteman dengan Baekhyun. Dengan suka rela menerima tatapan tajam yang mencurigainya dari lelaki itu. Joy menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol. Mengatakan dengan berbisik bahwa mereka hampir selesai dan Chanyeol harus datang sekarang. Tetapi kakaknya yang bodoh itu lagi-lagi bertingkah bodoh. Ia tak bisa datang karena memiliki urusan penting dengan bank langganannya. Menabung sebanyak-banyaknya kotoran dua buah burger yang baru saja selesai dimakan lelaki itu.

Alhasil Baekhyun mengeluarkan kocek dalam untuk memanggil taksi. Karena bus sudah tak beroperasi di jam malam. Joy merasa tak enak. Ia minta maaf dan mengatakan akan mengganti uang Baekhyun nanti.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi dengan taksinya, Joy menggeram kesal. Ia ingin sekali menendang bokong dan menjambak rambut kakaknya yang bodoh itu.

.

.

"Aku pernah memerankan Wendy waktu disekolah menengah. Menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah pementasan ternyata cukup menegangkan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa diam karena gugup setengah mati."

Disinilah mereka. Duduk di atap toko. Joy benar-benar mengembalikan uang Baekhyun walaupun lelaki mungil itu sudah mengatakan tak perlu. Ia juga mentraktir Baekhyun kimbab sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Apa menurutmu Wendy itu pemeran utama?"

Baekhyun menginterupsi celotehan Joy Sambil menunjuk rupa Wendy dalam buku anak 'PeterPan' itu.

Joy menatap bingung Baekhyun yang sedang memakan kimbabnya dengan khidmat.

"Bukannya seharusnya memang begitu? Wendy pemeran utama wanitanya dan PeterPan pemeran utama lelakinya. Jadi Peterpan untuk Wendy dan begitupun sebaliknya."

Baekhyun meletakan sumpitnya dan menghadap Joy.

"Begitukah? Tapi menurutku itu tak seperti yang kau katakan. Kalau memang benar Wendy untuk Peterpan, kenapa Ia lebih memilih tumbuh menjadi dewasa dan meninggalkan Peterpan di Neverland? Siapa yang menjaga Peterpan di Neverland setelah ditinggalkan Wendy kembali ke dunianya? Hanya Tinkerbell. Sebenarnya Tinkerbell lah pemeran utama wanita yang sebenarnya. Walaupun Ia hanya mengekor dibelakang Peterpan, tetapi Ia selalu berada disampingnya, melakukan apa yang dikatakan Peter. Dan satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui-"

Joy menatap serius kearah Baekhyun menanti kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Ia rela mengabaikan perasaannya kepada Peterpan dan menahan Wendy agar tak pergi kedunianya. Agar Peterpan bisa bersama dengan gadis yang disukainya dan Tinkerbell tak ingin melihat Peterpan bersedih. Namun siapa sangka bahwa Wendylah yang melepaskan tangan mereka, mengkhianati mereka dan kembali kedunianya untuk menikah dan tumbuh dewasa bersama lelaki lain."

Tiba-tiba hati Joy bergetar. Ia ingin menangis karena demi apa, itu terlihat seperti kisah cinta Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Memendamnya dan hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Joy sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Dan kata-kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan itu adalah jawaban kakaknya saat Joy pernah bertanya tentang hal serupa.

.

.

 _"Begitukah? Tapi menurutku itu tak seperti yang kau katakan. Kalau memang benar Wendy untuk Peterpan, kenapa Ia lebih memilih tumbuh menjadi dewasa dan meninggalkan Peterpan di Neverland? Siapa yang menjaga Peterpan di Neverland setelah ditinggalkan Wendy kembali ke dunianya? Hanya Tinkerbell. Sebenarnya Tinkerbell lah pemeran utama wanita yang sebenarnya. Walaupun Ia hanya mengekor dibelakang Peterpan, tetapi Ia selalu berada disampingnya, melakukan apa yang dikatakan Peter-"_ Chanyeol termenung. Ia mendengar semuanya. Itu- itu perkataan Chanyeol sewaktu mereka kecil. Dan Baekhyun masih mengingatnya. Jadi tekad Chanyeol semakin bulat. Dia sudah berjanji, jadi Dia harus menepati janjinya.

" _Jangan tumbuh dewasa sendiri seperti Wendy, temukan aku. Dan aku akan menjawabnya. Pertanyaanmu itu."_

Karena Chanyeol membutuhkan jawaban Baekhyun.

.

.

"Besok berikan ini padanya. Pasti Ia mengingat ini."

Chanyeol memberikan kalung berbandul gitar berinisial C kepada Joy.

Joy datang menemui Baekhyun diloker. Loker Baekhyun berantakan dan Joy langsung merunduk melihat Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu berjongkok di depan lokernya kesakitan.

"Oppa tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Joy lalu berusaha membopongnya ke ruang istirahat.

.

.

"Aku menghilangkannya Oppa. Aku lupa. Maafkan aku."

Joy panik. Chanyeol marah besar karena lelaki itu tak melihat Baekhyun memakai kalung pemberiannya. Ia bertanya pada Joy dan gadis itu mengatakan belum sempat memberinya karena saat itu Baekhyun terlihat kesakitan.

Dan disinilah mereka berkumpul, Jeong _Sajangnim_ memeriksa barang diloker mereka satu per satu. Dan menemukan benda berkilau itu diantara barang Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Jeong _Sajangnim_ memperlihatkan kalung emas putih berbandul gitar berinisial C yang Beliau temukan didalam lokernya. Baekhyun menggeleng keras, mengatakan Ia tak mengerti apapun tentang itu dan bersikeras bahwa bukan dia pelakunya.

Chanyeol memandang nyalang kearah Baekhyun. Di dalam pikiran Chanyeol, kalung itu sudah ada pada Baekhyun tapi kenapa lelaki itu tak memakainya?

Dan Joy membela Baekhyun. Mengatakan bahwa Ia yang tak sengaja menaruh kalung itu di loker Baekhyun karena panik. Tapi Chanyeol masih sulit percaya.

.

.

Setelah memberi jalan tengah, Jeong _Sajangnim_ membiarkan Chanyeol yang mengurus itu. Beliau membiarkan Chanyeol untuk berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun. Dan disini mereka, ditaman sebelah toko buku. Duduk diam selama lima menit hampir terlewati tanpa ada yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak melakukannya, Yeol. Sungguh."

Ini terasa canggung. Walau bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua saling bicara. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tertunduk dan meremas jemarinya gugup.

"Apa kau tau seberapa pentingnya ini?"

Nada suara Chanyeol yang datar dan dalam membuat Baekhyun takut, menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Lelaki mungil itu tak kutemui dimanapun lagi. Jadi aku selalu menyimpan kenang-kenangan darinya dengan baik. Untungnya itu tersimpan ditempat yang seharusnya. Terima kasih Baek."

Dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut, _'Apa aku baru saja membuatnya menangis?'_

Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bingung, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan lelaki tinggi ini?

"Tink, aku menepati janjiku. Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Kebingungan Baekhyun terjawab saat Chanyeol memperlihatkan kalung yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol yang hilang tadi. Hanya saja berinisial B. Tergantung manis dileher jenjangnya.

"Kau tak mengingatnya?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah bingung Baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba lelaki mungil itu dengan ragu mengarahkan telapak tangannya mengelus pipi Chanyeol sambil berucap lirih "Peter?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Tentu saja. Baekhyun masih mengingatnya. Tak ada alasan lain yang bisa membuat Chanyeol bahagia selain ini. Tangannya terulur memasangkan kalung berinisial C itu keleher yang lebih mungil.

"Maaf, karena datang terlambat. Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama. Dan maaf, Aku yang menyuruh Joy melakukannya. Karena kita tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain jadi aku bingung untuk memulainya. Tapi pria sejati harus tetap menepati janjinya kan?"

"Jadi, Tink. Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Karena Chanyeol menepati janjinya. Baekhyun juga harus. Jadi Ia mengangguk dengan lelehan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Kau menepati janji untuk tidak tumbuh dewasa sendiri, Peter."

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

.

 _Chanyeol menangis. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tinkerbellnya tak memiliki teman lain, selain dirinya._

 _Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, kepalanya Ia keluarkan melalui jendela mobil._

 _Melihat kearah Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangan mungilnya dengan penuh air mata._

' _Tunggu aku Tink. Aku akan menepati janjiku.'_

 _._

 _._

 _Hari-hari Chanyeol disekolah barunya menjadi sepi. Tak ada Baekhyun disini. Walaupun pertemanan mereka hanya memiliki sedikit waktu. Tapi Chanyeol bahagia. Tak ada seorangpun yang seperti Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol mengurung diri dikamar. Ia tak mau pergi sekolah. Ia terus-terusan memohon pada ibunya agar mau pulang kerumah mereka yang lama._

" _Kalau Chanyeol ingin bertemu Tink lagi bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol bersiap. Chanyeol harus pintar dan menjadi lelaki tampan agar saat bertemu Tink. Ia akan merasa bangga."_

 _Dan Chanyeol melakukannya, Ia berpikir bahwa mengubah diri adalah cara terbaik. Ia mulai melakukan penurunan berat badan secara berkala. Ditingkat menengah, Ia mulai melepas kacamatanya dan tetap melakukan olahraga. Dan masa SMA yang indah ada dalam genggaman. Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Para gadis tak bisa memalingkan wajah mereka dari wajah rupawan Chanyeol. Ia bangga. Para gadis saja akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Sekarang Ia siap untuk bertemu Tinkerbellnya. 'Tunggu aku sebentar lagi Tink.'_

 _._

 _._

 _Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menemukannya setelah sekian lama. Lelaki itu tetap cantik, tetap mungil. Seperti Tinkerbell._

 _Baekhyun bekerja disebuah toko buku. Dan Chanyeol akan datang sekarang._

" _Halo. Selamat pagi semuanya! Namaku Park Peter Chanyeol. Karena aku baru, mohon bimbingannya." Chanyeol menundukkan tubuhnya. Saat berdiri dari posisinya, tatapan mata mereka bertemu._

 _Itu tiga tahun yang lalu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' **cause Peter and Tink always be together.'**

 **oOo**

Siapa yang ingin menghujat remahan biskuit ini. Silakan. Kotak reviewnya luas kok. Maafkan typo yang mendarah daging. Saya masih baru jadi butuh dihujat.

Mind to Review?


End file.
